


恶作剧之战

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, POV Outsider, Prank Wars, Protective Loki (Marvel), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wedding Planning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 当复仇者认识到洛基发起了一场恶作剧之战的时候，克林特知道唯一阻止这场混乱的方法就是抓到洛基的对手。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 7





	恶作剧之战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All's Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692947) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



他们第一次注意到异常是因为洛基把整个复仇者大厦涂成了红色，还是闪闪发亮的那种。

当然不是用血暴力的那种，谢天谢地，他没有谋杀雇员（至少克林特知道的没有)也没有大肆破坏。他甚至没有把所有东西的颜色永久变成红色的，这样他们就能向奇异博士求助。

当然啦，那样就太简单了。

所有的东西上都有一层红漆，包括塔里的居民。

他们都聚集在厨房里，身上的红色洗澡都洗不掉，又痒又烦人。

“我不明白，”索尔说，总是在有关他弟弟的话题上提供机智的见解。

“伙计，我不认为我们谁能明白那个疯子。”克林特同地拍了拍他，“他脑子不正常。”

索尔皱眉：“他没疯——”

“不，他就是疯了，”托尼反驳。在他面前是一包红色的湿巾摆在红色的料理台上，他正试图擦掉自己小胡子上的红漆，很明显以失败告终。“这要好长时间才能清理干净，清洁团队要呆好长时间，我的小机器人会不停地被清洁器绊倒，我还怎么工作？”

“连你的工作室也是吗”史蒂夫担心地问。他们真的应该担心，克林特想，那是他们所有武器制造的地方，如果洛基都能渗透进去，那他不知道还掌握了多少团队的秘密。

“其他所有地方都是，不是吗？”托尼反问，听起来小心翼翼。

“这很像我弟弟年少时在阿斯加德的恶作剧，但是我不明白他为什么选了红色，他一直都更爱绿色的。”索尔插话。

“也许他知道我们的队标是红的？或者他暗恋娜塔莎？”克林特提议。

娜塔莎做个鬼脸，布鲁斯哼了一声。

“更有可能他只是想让我们心烦，这正好称他的意，我们就别理他了。”布鲁斯说。

“竭尽全力抓到那个混蛋给他一个教训，”娜塔莎几乎是吼的，天啊。

“他怎么招你了”克林特问。然后他想起她常穿的那件黑色夹克变成了亮闪闪的红色。“除了那个。”

“油漆堵了我的枪管，还毁了我昨天刚买的裙子！”

“天，克林特都没想到他的弓，完蛋了，如果洛基毁了他的弓，他就等着好看吧。

“他到底为啥要这样啊？”克林特抱怨。

“我说了，恶作剧。”索尔坚持自己的观点。

“自从他再次踏上地球之后，这是他做的最无害的事了。”史蒂夫补充。

“这才是不是无害的，”娜塔莎发作了。

“不管什么原因，布鲁斯是对的，我们不能让他得逞，”托尼大声道。

大家七嘴八舌，而托尼最终干脆放弃了擦他的胡子，拿出手机，可能是叫了清洁工。

这肯定超耗时间，但也没有别的办法。

克林特径直向卧室走去，去检查他的弓是否受损。看上去没什么大碍，但是他不想冒风险，不想在铰链上看到油漆，毕竟娜塔莎的教训就在眼前。

最好的方法就是让制作弓的人检查一下，他下楼去找托尼，想看看他有没有强效清洁剂，因为很显然普通清洁剂没什么效果。

当他发现托尼在他的顶层公寓时，这个家伙还在打电话，但是他笑得太开心了，不像是在和一个清洁承包商谈论要把整个复仇者大厦的红色油漆清除掉。

谈话听起来几乎是在... 打趣

“这是因为我侮辱了你的时尚感吗? ”

这是托尼，也许还真的他是在跟清洁工说话。

克林特挥挥手，托尼打个手势表示很快就好，于是他靠边等着。

“好吧，你证明了你的观点，”托尼说，声音坚定，脸上还是带着笑意，“搞这一套，真的吗，你不觉得太小学生了吗？”

停顿了一下，托尼听着电话那头的人说话，然后眯起了眼睛。

“哦，是吗? ”托尼嘶嘶地说，“接受挑战。”

说完，他把电话从耳朵里拿出来，用食指戏剧性地戳了一下挂断电话的按钮，然后转向克林特，面带微笑。

“嘿，莱格拉斯，怎么了? ”

克林特撅着嘴，拿出鲜红色的弓。

“啊。”托尼歪着头。“是啊，有点糟。”

“你能修好吗？“

“当然可以，你以为我是谁? ” 托尼翻了翻眼睛，伸手去拿。 像往常一样，克林特有点不愿意交出他的武器，但是他想，这就像把小狗交给兽医一样。 你不想离开他们，但你知道这是唯一的办法。

他才没有过度迷恋，一点都没。  
（好吧…至少他不想托尼一样跟自己的战甲说话）

克林特的弓第二天就修好了，清理工作也取得了很大的进展。 在接下来的半个星期里，经常会有人穿着黄色或者红色背心，咒骂着托尼史塔克付钱让他们完成的不可能的任务。

总而言之，情况并不是那么糟糕。 他们听到的是新闻播音员对他们的贬低，说他们看起来让人眼睛疼，而不是像往常一样抱怨他们对公共财产的破坏，这是一个很好的改变，除了红色和一些易碎的移动部件，没有任何东西被损坏。 (不过，当托尔打开一盒果酱馅饼，发现里面的零食都是红色的时候，他还是相当沮丧的)

但是，和平并没有永远持续下去，两天后，就在他们刚刚起床时，就收到了洛基袭击中央公园的警报。

好吧，又是老样子。

毕竟，中央公园就好像是恶棍的圣地。 反派们都喜欢攻击这里，这根本没什么道理，讲真，这地方就是狗屎。也许反派们喜欢在破坏东西的时候有大自然包围着。

但是，当他们到达公园时，却发现洛基——

他是…

“嘿，伙计们，洛基... 这是洛基吗? ”克林特难以置信地问道。

事实上，洛基是一座雕像——或者更确切地说，是一个自动机器人，由金属制成，看起来非常逼真，只不过它大约有25英尺高。

“哇，”托尼说，“真是令人印象深刻。”

“先不管是不是印象深刻，这对园丁来说简直就是地狱，”布鲁斯指着一片全是巨大沉重脚印的草地说。

“我估计又要拿出我的信用卡了，”托尼喃喃自语。

尽管，说实话，机器人实际上并没有造成那么大的伤害。 它跺着脚，发出很大的声音，但除此之外，它实际上是... 好吧，考虑到它的体型，它几乎是和平的。

克林特眯起眼睛，“这... ... 真的是洛基吗?”

“当然是了，”托尼坚持说，“看看这个，这绝对是在炫耀他自己。”

“这看起来不像是洛基干的，”托尔低声说，眯起眼睛——  
然后，好像是为了证明托尔是正确的，洛基突然出现，带着一阵明亮的绿色火花，双臂交叉，他的表情难以置信的恼怒。

“它看起来一点都不像我! ” 洛基大声说——尽管克林特不知道他在和谁说话。

“当然像了，驯鹿游戏，”铁人一边回答，一边俯冲向洛基，一如既往地健谈。 “不过，鉴于你最近很喜欢红色，也许做这个机器人的人应该把它的脸颊涂成红色。 然后你就会看起来像一个漂亮的脸红的...

洛基挥了一下手，把钢铁侠和其他复仇者扫到一边——是的，真是谢谢你惹他生气了，托尼，现在克林特将会有几个星期才能好的瘀伤——然后他怒气冲冲地走到机器人面前，用手拍了机器人的一只脚。

这个机器人举起双臂，抬起头——然后它僵住了，变成了一个真正的、不动的青铜雕像。 然后..... 它就站在那里。 一座25英尺高的洛基雕像摆出和里约热内卢基督像一样的姿势，砰的一声，立在中央公园的中央，就在码头的旁边。

这雕像绝对会接下来几天在这里照的婚纱照里入镜，直到有人把它挪走，这可真是太棒了。

太好了，他们又惹上一堆麻烦。

正当克林特这样想的时候——

“做这个的人最好在他的盔甲里发抖吧，”洛基说着扫视着复仇者们，似乎盯着每一个人，“你就等着倒霉吧。”

“他为什么看着我们? ”克林特问道，嘶嘶地对托尔说。

“这不是很明显吗? ”托尔问道，声音明亮。“我弟弟开战了。”

显然，这在阿斯加德有特殊的意义，谁能想到呢？

他们喜欢战斗，他们喜欢征服世界——这和自从雷神托尔搬进伦敦塔以来，克林特一直努力不去回应的帝国主义胡说八道是同一回事。

但是，他以前不知道的是，显然，当没有真正的战争来满足他们的欲望时，阿斯加德喜欢用其他方式来战斗。 索尔说他们有数百场比赛、决斗和竞赛，在这些比赛中有人会受到挑战。

显然，洛基被禁止参加所有这样的竞赛。

托尔谈起这件事时有点伤感，他说洛基使用魔法的技巧一直被视为欺骗，没有人愿意与他进行任何形式的战争，无论是恶作剧战还是简单的对抗。

“遗憾的是，他没有被允许继续参加对骂比赛，因为他是阿斯加德有史以来拥有的最棒的选手。” 然后，托尔皱起了眉头。 “当然，这就是他被禁赛的原因。 他的侮辱是如此严厉，以至于整个宴会厅的人都哭了，几乎引发了四个国度之间的战争。”（注：维京文化中一种两人之间的对骂比赛，常以诗歌的形式进行）

托尼一直全神贯注地听着，他对这种说法嗤之以鼻。 “在我看来，你们这些家伙真是输不起，惊爆点，”他说。 克林特几乎同意了。

但是，无论如何，问题的关键是，托尔坚信洛基与某人进行了一场字面意义上的恶作剧大战，而且将以混乱收场。

“它可能已经持续了一段时间，我们只是在后期才注意到，”托尔说。 “事情的确有升级的趋势。”

之后还有一些讨论，但基本上都归结为这样一个事实: 他们无能为力。 他们无法阻止洛基——毕竟，他们以前已经尝试过很多次了，而且很久以前就开始放弃提前阻止洛基的阴谋，只是把他赶走，直到下一次发生。 毕竟，洛基从未真正伤害过任何人。

他们唯一的机会就是抓住洛基的对手——但是他们甚至不知道从哪里开始。 所以，他们同意只好等待让这一切结束，希望当洛基或他的对手在战争中获胜时，事情最终会恢复正常。

自从机器人事件之后，事情开始变得奇怪。

对中央公园的反击是有一群乌鸦天天绕着复仇者塔的顶层飞，足以遮住太阳，以至于没有任何阳光能照进托尼的顶层公寓。整个塔看上去就是被一篇黑云笼罩着，活像卡通里的倒霉鬼。

对这个的反击他们没有看到，但是下次他们见到洛基时，洛基丢了他的鹿角盔，还一直念叨什么该死的机器松鼠。实在是不难想象发生了什么。

第二天早上，整个城市都好像突然染病了，每一扇门都只能向相反的方向开启。对复仇者来说这真的很心烦，因为所有的电梯门都挤在一起，根本没法打开。克林特倒是不介意，因为他当天只在公共层活动，但是托尼不停的抱怨从工作室到顶层的楼梯实在是太多了。

在那之后，每一个内置扬声器的设备，事实上，在几乎整个城市的范围内，又开始播放红鼻驯鹿鲁道夫的音乐，直到这个设备的电池完全耗尽。 (上帝啊，但是那天克林特真的为他有助听器感到高兴。不是每个人都可以简单地关闭自己的听觉，但有时，这真的是天赐之物。)

接下来，

事情只会变得更糟，真的。

一群蛇入侵了整个城市，一群毛绒玩具加以回击。

有一天，整个城市的芝士汉堡中都夹着一个活蟑螂，就算是仔细检查过也不能避免。接着第二天整个纽约的茶都被匿名的人买空了。

恶作剧变得越来越可笑，但洛基的中心似乎只有一个。

目标就是复仇者大厦——突然间克林特的所有队友都成了怀疑对象。

讲真，任何一个都可能。

但是。

“很明显，我们知道谁的嫌疑最大，”在下次会议上克林特说，盯着唯一的一个阿斯加德人。

当索尔注意到所有复仇者的眼刀后，他先是转头看了一眼，发现没人后一脸受伤的表情，“真的不是我。”

“哦，真的吗，阿斯加德可是有会动的金属雕像，我见过的。”克林特交叉双臂。

“洛基的雕像和毁灭者不一样，那是铜做的，只有中庭人才用这种金属。”索尔反驳

“我真不敢相信你们以为是索尔，”托尼小声喃喃。他盯着手机屏幕，并没有注意谈话，手指在键盘上翻飞，很明显是在跟人聊天。

他的确注意到了空气中的安静，他抬起头，发现所有人都盯着他。

“怎么了？“

“你听起来就像被冒犯了，托尼，”娜塔莎的语气话里有话。“为什么大家觉得是索尔干的你会感觉受到冒犯？”

托尼眨眨眼，突然反应过来。“呃…….”

“天，托尼,’史蒂夫仰天长叹，“别告诉我是你。”

托尼一脸被抓包的表情，然后飞快地在手机上拨号。“嗨，亲爱的，”语气急速但是甜蜜，“我们恐怕被发现了——”

娜塔莎还没来得及说什么，就向前冲去，试图从他手里直接偷走电话。 托尼想抓住它，但没抓住，接着它哗啦一声掉在地板上。

话音未落，一阵绿光爆炸。

克林特除了绿色什么也看不到，他只听到一声咕哝，一阵金属的撞击，好像什么东西撞上了墙——

接着就是托尼的大喊——

“洛基，不！“

扭打没有持续很久，因为洛基掐住了娜塔莎的脖子。她看起来没有在挣扎，她把手放在洛基的胳膊上以支撑自己的身体，好像洛基并没有掐的很紧。

洛基的眼睛在房间里扫来扫去，好像在看是否有人要打架。 这真的很荒谬，明明是是他不请自来的。

“洛基! ”托尔吼道，Mjölnir拿在手里。“你现在就放开她——”

“托尔，没事的，”托尼举起双手说，“他不会伤害任何人的。”

“我不会吗? ”洛基说，扬起头。“我还以为你在呼唤我的帮助呢。”

托尼什么也没说。 他只是交叉双臂，等待着，他也许还不耐烦地跺着脚。 克林特正等着看托尼会不会被捅肾，但是洛基放开了娜塔莎，把她推向了托尔，两个人摔倒在地。

“我以为你说他们盯上我们了，”洛基嘶嘶地说，怒视着托尼，看上去并不生气——或者至少不生托尼的气。

“我的意思是他们发现了我们的恶作剧——”

“那么也许你应该这么说——”

“我本来想的! 但是她偷了我的手机——”

“我只听到你的手机被扔到了地上，我怎么知道你没有被袭击? ”

托尼的表情变得柔和了，当复仇者都一脸震惊，托尼举用他的手抚摸着洛基的脸颊。  
“我喜欢你总是来救我，”托尼低声说，“我爱——”

“绝对不可能，”克林特说，在他意识到这一点时，他就直接打断了他们的谈话。 “你认真的吗? ”

托尼甚至懒得去否认，这个混蛋。 他只是简单地转过身，走近魔术之神——当洛基的手臂从后面搂住托尼的腰时，他们两个用相同的表情盯着复仇者好像是说，是真的，你能拿我们怎么样？

“托尼，”史蒂夫长叹一口气说，他的表情几乎和洛基出现在房间里之前一模一样。 “只是... ... 你确定他不会伤害我们？ 还是只有你? ”

“他不会的，”托尼承诺道，尽管洛基在翻白眼，看起来不怎么可信。 “是的，克林特，”托尼继续说道，目光中燃烧着坚定的决心。 “我和他是认真的，比和任何人都认真。 事实上，就在几个星期前，洛基——”

“我根本不在乎这个，你想上谁就上谁，”克林特插话说，不屑地挥了挥手，然后把目光聚焦到一点。 “你知道我花了多长时间才把那该死的红色涂料从牙刷里弄出来吗? ”

“还有我的枪，”娜塔莎咆哮着。

“那甚至不是我干的，”托尼抱怨道。 “我只是说，洛基也许应该时不时改变一下他的配色方案，因为我才不会选择黑绿相间的蛋糕——”

克林特没有让托尼插话。“我撞上门的次数——”

“我的芝士汉堡——”

“毛绒玩具很可爱，直到它们吃了我的拖鞋——”

“既然我们都在抱怨，那些机器松鼠真的刮坏了我的头盔，Anthony，”洛基说。

“你根本不是其中一员好吗，”托尼抱怨着，转过头来怒视着他的男朋友？ 情人？ 伴侣？ “不，等等，这就是你的错——嘿，你才是引起这些抱怨的人，你先开始的—”

“我才没有——”

“我不管是谁先开始的，你们两个都要为我花了三个小时向市长解释为什么中央公园伫立着一栋不动的洛基雕像负责。”史蒂夫抱怨道。

“洛基想要雕像出现在婚纱照上，”托尼小声嘀咕，而洛基又开始翻白眼了。

“所以是你做的机器人，你是对的，真的很棒。”索尔兴奋的说。

“谢谢，”托尼说着又开始瞪洛基，“终于有人站在我这边了。”

“我本来就不应该站在你这边，规则如此，”洛基答道。“这是战争。”

嘴角挂着狡猾的笑，托尼说：“我以为这一切的目的就是让你永远能站在我身边？”

洛基的表情变得柔和了，天，这个表情在他脸上真奇怪——他的眼睛睁大了，脸上挂着一个竟然很好看的笑容。他靠近托尼，轻吻了他的脸颊，而托尼满意的叹了口气，好像整个身体都放松了下来。

“我看大部分恶作剧都是无害的，”托尼轻巧的说，洛基哼一声表示同意，又吻了一下托尼的额头。 

天，他俩还真的很可爱。

好吧，克林特可能真的是疯了。

“根本不是好吗，你肯定还记得我没喝到茶的那个星期。”布鲁斯的语气让人后背发凉。

“好吧，也许是有点过分。”

“谁是赢家？”索尔问，语气好像一个硬核球迷。

“还没决出胜负”洛基答，“比赛还在继续。”

一阵哀叹，除了索尔。

“奖品呢？”

洛基紧闭嘴唇，不过究竟是在憋笑还是不想回答就不知道了。

最后，托尼深吸了一口气，说道: “赢家不必在婚礼上穿婚纱。”

鸦雀无声

“什么? ”

克林特说不出是谁发出了这个惊呼——可能是他们中的任何一个，也可能是他们中的所有人。

不包括托尔，因为他在狂喜。

“弟弟，你要结婚了吗? ”

“是的，托尔，结婚都通常有婚礼的，”洛基讽刺地回答。

“哦，但这是个好消息! 等我告诉妈妈——”

“妈妈已经知道了，”洛基回答，“她在安排。”

雷神看起来很兴奋，几乎笑成花一样。

“我为你感到高兴，托尼，”布鲁斯说，听起来很真挚，“为什么... 为什么你们中的一个需要穿裙子? ”

“在 Asgardian 的婚礼上，婚纱是一个重要的象征，”托尼耸耸肩说。 “这和传统有关。”

“我仍然看不出有什么问题。 洛基是个变形者，”托尔说，他还在笑，感觉脸都要笑裂了。 “他可以变成一个女人——”

洛基不容置疑地说: “即使我变成女人，哥哥，我还是更喜欢穿裤子。”“裙子是在太笨拙了。”

克林特自己当然从来没有穿过裙子，但是他不得不承认，看起来确实很笨重。他见过娜塔莎穿着裙子打败了最危险的反派，但是她还是喜欢穿裤子。

但是如果这是文化上的传统，克林特认为他应该尊重。 真的，尽管如此，还是想嘲笑那两位做决策的能力。

老实说，如果他们不能做出决定，那么他们应该——

等一下

草，克林特刚刚突然有了一个最好的点子。

“所以问题是你们不能决定，对吗? ”克林特说，扫了一眼他们。

“是，”托尼慢吞吞地说。“所以呢? ”

“那么... 你们为什么不都穿婚纱呢? ”

托尼眨了眨眼，洛基歪了歪脑袋，然后两人就像从未见过面一样互相凝视着  
彼此。

“这可以接受，”洛基慢吞吞地说。

“事实上，是的，”托尼说，他的笑容变得兴奋起来。 “那样的话，我们可以有一条红裙子和一条绿裙子——”

“这样蛋糕就可以变成你想要的白色——”

“洛基，餐巾也不重要了，我们搞定了! ”

他们只是相视而笑，似乎没有意识到房间里还有其他人。 托尼毫无征兆地抓住洛基的手腕，拖着他穿过大门，向所有人宣布ーー

“来吧，Lokes，我们去购物! ”

克林特非常肯定复仇者联盟的其他成员都惊呆了，但他很自鸣得意。

“克林特，”娜塔莎说，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，转过身来面对着他。“真是大师水平的恶作剧啊。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“你会带照相机来参加婚礼的，对吧? ” 她问道，身子靠近一些，带着不怀好意的笑。

“哦，当然，”克林特回答。 “我会确保每时每刻都记录下来。 当然是为了以后能笑话他们。”

“是的，”娜塔莎坐了下来，也笑了。“当然。”

**Author's Note:**

> 婚礼上两个人都穿了裙子，还都觉得自己很好看，克林特嘲笑他们的计划没有成功，但是复仇者是不会轻易忘记的，他们正在计划一场报复新婚夫夫的恶作剧大战。


End file.
